


Study Hall

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: parvill teencast "i'm trying to do the homework due next period, but this kind of cute idiot is starting a riot with the others in our class by playing music and i cant focus because he keeps looking and winking at me " au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hall

Will was  _trying_  to study, trying being the key word. It was hard to focus, though, what with everyone else in study hall crowded around  _Alex Parvis_ , the resident class clown, and musician. His music  _was_  decent, Will supposed, but right now it was nothing but  _annoying_ , because he couldn’t concentrate, and he  _needed_  this homework finished. He should’ve done it the night before, but he was busy doing other things- things like- well, it didn’t matter what he was doing (watching anime), he shouldn’t have lost track of time, and then he wouldn’t be stuck hurrying to finish this before it was due.

 

With a huff of annoyance he flicks his eyes over to Parv’s table, and immediately catches his eye- Parv doesn’t stop strumming his guitar, but winks at Strife, making him flush and drop his eyes back to his paper, embarrassed. He  _shouldn’t_  be embarrassed, or- or let Parv  _intimidate_  him- he’s Will Strife, up and coming CEO of the budding Strife Solutions! So he looks back up at him and glares, but Parv’s not paying him any attention now, back to concentrating on playing for his audience, who are lapping it up eagerly, like the  _sheep_  they are.

 

Not that it’s a  _bad_  thing that they’re sheep- Will needs them that way, needs them to go along with ideas; it means they’ll buy what he’s selling, and that’s what he wants! But for right now it’s annoying, because no one’s telling him to stop- not even the other students who are trying to study! He catches Parv’s eye again and scowls, which only makes Parv grin, and make a kissy face at him, and Strife sinks into his seat,  _knows_  he’s blushing- 

 

He supposes the music isn't  _that_  bad, really. He’s heard worse, and it’s almost soothing now- and suddenly it stops, much to the disappointment of it’s listeners. Strife sighs in relief and starts typing again furiously, before he feels someone tap his shoulder, and looks up see Parv, his guitar slung on his back.

 

“Hey- sorry about the music, but I was practicing for a gig- I hope I’m not bothering you- can I sit here? I’ll be quiet as a mouse, Parvy promise.” And he grins (which Will struggles not to find ‘charming,’ so he settles on thinking of it as 'dorky’ instead), which makes Will shrug defeatedly, “…isn’t there anywhere else you can sit- no? Ugh, fine, as long as you- er, 'Parvy promise.’”

 

Parv grins and sets his guitar down, flopping down in the seat opposite Strife, all gangly limbs and smiles, “great! I have a good feeling this is the start of a  _wonderful_  relationship, Strifeykins.”

 

Will splutters and denies it, but in the end, what can he say- his music wasn't  _that_  bad (and he did complete his homework, in the end- if only because his teacher liked him well enough to let him email it to him when he 'got home,’ which Parv was smug about for  _weeks_ ).


End file.
